Patch 2.1.0 (undocumented changes)
Undocumented changes :Please bear in mind some of the following may be bugs. Classes * You can now block attacks while your shield is in the sheathed position. Previously, Warriors, Shamans and Paladins were vulnerable while using instant-cast abilities that caused their shield to momentarily appear on their back. Druid * Base cost of untalented shapeshifting reduced to 35% from 44% and Travel/Aquatic/Flight reduced to 13% from 16% base mana (that includes swift flight form as well). * Moonkin Form and Tree Form now have their own shapeshift bar (like Cat & Bear). * Tauren druids are now golden-brown in flight form rather than black. * You can no longer skin beasts while in flight form, if you have Skinning as a profession. * Moonkin Form now bends to grab loot. * When shapeshifting to Moonkin Form druids now play the correct sound. * Gift of the Wild has a new icon. Hunter * Concussive Shot has a very distinct look - now it looks like a shadowy arrow when shot instead of looking like arcane shot. Paladin * All but three blessings (Blessing of Sanctuary, Salvation, and Protection) got a new animation. A few seals also got new animations. * Blessing of Freedom graphic changed from "foot bubble" to golden streamers from the back of players with the blessing. Priest * Entering Shadowform gives a new action bar (like stealth). * Inner Focus now has a new graphic blue aura that surrounds the Priest for a short time. * Mass Dispel now has a new graphic when cast. The same holy symbol (as seen also on Prayer of Mending) is still present, but the graphic has been changed to a darkish-blue pulse that emanates from the center of the cast. * Pain Suppression also has a new blue aura surrounding the priest, instead of the white ring with shields. Rogue * The level of a poison applied with shiv is now correctly based on player level, as opposed to weapon level. Warlock * Shadow Bolt and Fel Armor have recieved new animations. * Death Coil has a new animation based off of Warcraft 2. Warrior * The ability Spell Reflect has a newer, more noticable animation. http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/8158/spellreflectbl4.jpg * Last Stand turns warriors that use it red now instead of greenish blue. Items * Spyglass of the Hidden Fleet's Heal over Time effect has been increased to 1300 over 12 sec. The trinket now also gives 40 stamina. * Trial-FireTrousers have been renamed Trial-Fire Trousers. * Boots of Foretelling now have 16 spell crit rating. * Silent Slippers of Meditation no longer have Spell crit rating. * Ribbon of Sacrifice now gives 30 heal per application, as well as has an equip bonus of 73 healing. * Pendant of the Violet Eye now gives 21 mana/5 per application, and also has an equip bonus of 34 intellect. * Guile of Khoraazi now has 18 agility and 38 attack power. * All Spellthreads now require an item's minimal level of 35 to be applied. * Runic Spellthread is now 35 spell damage and 20 stamina. * Golden Spellthread is now 66 healing and 20 stamina. * Totem of the Pulsing Earth now reduces the mana cost of Lightning Bolt by 24. * Shawl of Shifting Probabilities has been changed to 12 Stamina; 8 Intellect; 16 Spell Critical Strike Rating; 34 Damage and Healing. * The Foreman's Enchanted Helmet was changed from 10% Silence/Interrupt prevention to 10% stun resist * Destructive Skyfire Diamond now requires 4 yellow, 4 red, 4 blue gems instead of 5 red gems. * New epic helms have been added to G'eras for 60 badges of justice each. http://www.mmo-champion.com/images/news/210/bigpost/heroic.jpg * Netherstrike Belt has been changed to 9 Stamina (-9 stamina); 15 Intellect (+3 intellect); Improved Spell Critical strike raiting by 14 (-6 spell crit); Improves Damage and Healing by 28 (+3 spell damage) * Renew now correctly triggers the proc from Scarab of the Infinite Cycle. * Warlock's Gladiator's headpiece glow has been slightly redesigned. http://i70.photobucket.com/albums/i107/the_burd/GladiatorsHelm.jpg * Firemaul of Destruction has been slightly redesigned. http://big-brain.org/images/firemaul_graphic_change.jpg * The proc for the Coronet of the Verdant Flame has been changed from "2% chance on spell cast to restore 45 mana every 5 seconds for 15 seconds" to "Chance on spellcast to regen 90 mana over 10 seconds." * Terrok's Quill has been recolored from black and pinkish-gray to black and red. * The 60% flying mount's animation is slower paced, however the speed remains unchanged. * Hawkstriders are now making the correct sound upon summoning. * Epic riding talbuks now have a different mount sound. * New jewelcrafting recipes added that include the previously useless Jaggal Pearl and Shadow Pearl * Herbalists have a chance to find Black Lotus when "herbskinning" mobs. * Plans: Dark Iron Pulverizer have now had their previous specialisation requirement removed. The plans were missed when Patch 2.0 changed the existing specialisation recipies. PvP * A gear-matching system has been implemented to battlegrounds. When queueing up to a battleground, you are much less likely to meet opponents with largely inferior or superior gear than yours. * The honor cost of most PvP items have been lowered. http://www.mmo-champion.com/images/news/210/bigpost/pvprewards.jpg * Stealthed elite Roof Stalkers have been added to the roofs of Orgrimmar. * There is now PvP water on the general rewards vendor. 4200 and 7500 mana, with costs of 12 silver / 1 honor and 25 silver / 1 honor per 5. * PvP gems have been changed from Unique to Unique-Equipped. * Two new Gladiator weapons added: Gladiator's Gavel (Spell Damage 1-Handed Mace, identical to the Gladiator's Spell Blade) and Gladiator's Salvation (348 Healing 16 Resilence 1-Handed mace). * Added the two priest DPS arena pieces that were missing previously. * Sublime Mystic Dawnstone's cost reduced from 500 Halaa Battle Tokens to 100. * A sound effect plays when you capture an outdoor PvP objective. User Interface * The ## Interface: number in AddOn .toc files is now ## Interface: 20100. * A new "Show Launcher" checkbox was added on the login screen, located under "Remember Account Name". * Warlock's demons now show up in the character select screen like Hunter pets do. * Tooltips for players now show the player's guild name. * Items taken out of the mailbox will now stack with identical items in your bags. * The /who function will now display up to 50 matches and the total possible matches (for example, /who 70 shows "90 matches (50 displayed)"). * Improved interface loading time and reduced script memory usage by about 50%. http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=63167579&postId=959020075&sid=1#327 * Pitchlimit can no longer be changed. * Taking two screenshots very fast will no longer leave a "Screenshot Captured" mark on the second one. * Gift of the Wild now has its own icon. * Serpent Flesh now has its own icon. * Khorium Bar now has its own icon. * GetDoublewideFrame() and SetDoublewideFrame() have been replaced by GetUIPanel() and SetUIPanel(). World Environment * The Portal at Stormwind's Mage Tower no longer freezes the computer. * Boats now have a bell that they ring when they arrive at the dock. * Changed the layout of the sleeping gryphons at the Menethil Harbor flightpoint. * Barrier Hills is now populated. * Griftah (the famous scammer NPC in Shattrath) now has a Peacekeeper next to him, attempting to make sure that he is running a legitimate business. * Shadowmoon Slayers on the Ata'mal Terrace in Shadowmoon Valley no longer tend to evade and reset at 20-50% health. Quests * Icons above mobs (like quest completes) now size proportionally with the name of the mob. * New types of quest: daily quests. Repeatable but can only be done once per day. Max of 10 daily quests per day. * Hellfire Fortifications is now a daily quest. * The consortium gem bag works. It does not get mailed to you automatically you must fly to nagrand and talk with Gezhe to do the quest membership benefits to receive your bag of gems. * Several quests have had their sharablity changed (making more quests sharable) Misc * The Sha'tar Quartermaster is now affiliated with the Sha'tar (you can now benefit from the Honored discount). * Wands with Shadow Damage have a new shooting animation. * A few weapon enchants (Savagery, 35 Agility, Mongoose, etc) have had a glow added. * Female blood elves have a new /bow animation. * Stealth animations have been fixed. * When a chest is opened all the items appear in the need/greed fashion like trash drops. * Doodads related to the second World of Warcraft expansion have been added. * Tallstriders now have a swim animation. * While fishing has improved in the two documented cases, the other change is that the bobber disappears as soon as the timer is up. This mostly has an effect of fish biting with 1/2 second remaining require faster reflexes to catch than before. * Mr. Pinchy's Blessing, the flask effect gained randomly when using Mr. Pinchy, now only provides 500 HP. Still counts as a flask (persists through death, counts as Battle and Guardian Elixir). Alchemy additional notes * Flask of Arcane Fortification - 35 Arcane Resist 20 HP / 5sec * Flask of Chromatic Resistance - 25 Resist All * Flask of Distilled Wisdom - 65 Intellect * Flask of Fortification - 500 HP and 10 Defense Rating * Flask of Mighty Restoration - 25 MP / 5sec * Flask of Relentless Assault - 120 AP * Flask of Shadow Fortification - 35 Shadow Resist 20 HP / 5sec * Flask of Supreme Power - 70 Spell Damage * Flask of the Titans - 400 HP New Elixirs and Flasks * Elixir of Draenic Wisdom: Intellect and Spirit are increased by 25. * Earthen Elixir: Reduces spell and physical damage taken by 20. * Elixir of Ironskin: Increases resilience by 30. * Elixir of Major Fortitude: Increases health by 250 and provides 10 health every 5 seconds. Elixir categories * Battle elixirs: Elixir of Major Shadow Power, Fel Strength Elixir, Elixir of Major Agility, Elixir of Major Fire Power, Elixir of Major Frost Power, Elixir of Mastery, Elixir of Healing Power, Elixir of Major Strength, Adept's Elixir, Onslaught Elixir * Guardian elixirs: Elixir of Major Defense, Elixir of Draenic Wisdom, Earthen Elixir, Elixir of Major Fortitude, Elixir of Ironskin, Elixir of Major Mageblood, Major Troll's Blood Potion Bug reports *There are reports that items can disappear when collecting them from the mailbox. *:This has since been hotfixed. However, items taken out of the mailbox will not stack with identical items in your bags. This is a reversal of a change in this patch (see the User Interface section on this page.) *Pets sometimes die when you mount up on Netherwing Ledge while under the Dragonmaw illusion. *The game does not consider you to be mounted while under the Dragonmaw illusion; for example using your mount summoning item causes you to dismount (due to the new auto-dismount feature) and then start mounting again. External links 2.1.0